


Target

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:43:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6940279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In their world there were some good things to hunt and then there were some things you raised to hunt you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target

It had been a while since he had seen him and he had bloomed in that time. Kakashi almost wanted to take back his original assessment. Almost. Naruto, he had certainly developed but he was still naïve. It was proved by their fight. Kakashi had been holding back simply because he knew he was stronger.

Still, he liked Naruto’s guts. His strong will and his unwavering beliefs. He went head first, hit the ground running no matter what he faced and that was the type of person Kakashi liked.

He was so amusing. It was worth it but now he would have to leave this place, this city. Simply because he was now Naruto’s target. Naruto had taken it onto himself to surpass Kakashi and as amusing as that thought was, as amusing as the entire thing was Naruto’s growth was rapid.

If he, if Naruto stayed in this place it would take no time for him to catch up. Naruto lacked experience. He needed to fight people inside this place and out. Kakashi would be actually be doing him a favour if he set out and had Naruto chase him.

Although Naruto was not chasing him solely because he wanted to beat him. There was that matter of their little… thing from before. Granted Kakashi had been lacking information at the time but he could remember Naruto’s flushed face. He had been Naruto’s first kiss.

And of course he had almost ended up being Naruto’s first everything a few months ago. Naruto had escaped his room untouched only because Kakashi had been holding himself back. Naruto was far too naïve.

But Kakashi liked that honest part of him. The honest eyes that sparkled when Naruto engaged in play. The heart of a trickster. That was Naruto and soon, very soon they would be fully equals but for now Kakashi held the advantage.

He took the time to glance behind him. Naruto still sat in the ring and his gaze was fixed on Kakashi. The stare of a wild animal. Frustration was in Naruto’s gaze. He had been so certain that he would win or at least match Kakashi. Well, he knew better now although Kakashi doubted Naruto saw the true difference between them.

They certainly were similar and they were good at connecting but that was mostly because of Kakashi adapting to Naruto. His true self was still far out of Naruto’s reach but judging by the boy’s progress that would not be for too much longer. He had managed to surprise Kakashi a time or two after all.

Now the question was where to lead Naruto to so he could get stronger but still remain fairly safe. Kakashi had already decided that he was done with this city. Naruto needed to heal up and he might challenge someone else around this place before he started the pursuit.

So they should head west. Up the mountains build up Naruto’s body a bit more. Build up his physical strength. Which meant some good deeds along the way. Bandit cleaning or something like that. Kakashi laughed to himself as he left the arena.

X

He was not going to give up. he was so close. Naruto glared at Kakashi’s back as the man left the arena. Kakashi had been so calm for their entire fight. He had been so relaxed and the only emotion Naruto had been able to get from him had been amusement.

Actually… that was not true there had been those split seconds that Kakashi’s eyes had widened in surprise but beyond that… it had been the same amusement that he displayed along with the cool image when he was not finding everything Naruto did to be a joke.

It was not fair. But he was closer. He was still a distance away but the distance was not as huge as it had been originally. That gave him hope.

Kakashi had pushed him away the last time. Even though he had frenched him that time. Kakashi never played fair, granted that time Naruto had been in a real compromising position. It still irked him that Kakashi had called him cute before he unrolled that mask of his and proceeded to make Naruto’s head spin.

He still thought about that. It still made him want to blush. And then there was the moment that he had been in Kakashi’s room when they agreed on the date to fight. They had been fine but somehow Naruto had gotten more and more aware of the nearby bed and his concentration kept drifting back to it. The smooth sheets had drawn his attention as the conversation lingered on and on and his thoughts about the kiss lingered at the front of his brain until he had been unable to keep still and had instead started to shift in his seat.

If it had not been for the phone ringing Naruto would have never gathered the strength to leave in time. Just as he had kept shifting, Kakashi’s eyes had developed a strange look. And Naruto did not mind it… even though he should have… sort of.

Well that moment had passed and Kakashi insisted on phone calls instead of meeting in each other’s room after that. He was determined about something. His words about them not fighting at this place anytime soon. Kakashi was going to make another dash for it.

When this was all said and done and Naruto finally managed to beat him… he might be able to sign up as a bounty hunter. Because Kakashi led him all over the country, all over the continent. All this because he wanted to beat Kakashi… it was tiring.

But it was more than that. He had never met anyone like Kakashi before. No one had ever looked at him the way Kakashi had before and no one had made him the way Kakashi made him feel, he knew it was dangerous but since he had met Kakashi he had doubled… no tripled in strength. That was no laughing matter.

Naruto stumbled to his feet and winced at how his vision blurred. First he would heal up. then he would start to look for Kakashi. He had managed to save up quite a lot and no doubt about it… Kakashi had already started to run. Naruto knew he would not stop running until the day came that Naruto would be able to stop him… he could not wait for that day to come.


End file.
